


First Burn

by ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut



Series: Angst one-shots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Hamilton AU, M/M, Men Crying, Song Lyrics, Song fic, in this fic Deceit's name is Dolus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut/pseuds/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut
Summary: After Dolus comes back home, his husband has some words for him
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, implied Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Angst one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723747
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	First Burn

Dolus walks into the house sighing. He was now guessing coming clean of his affair with Patton Sanders wasn’t a good idea, but at least he was out in the clear.

“Remus I’m home,” he says taking his shoes off, but doesn’t get a reply. “Remus?”

Dolus looks around, but walking into the house before seeing Remus sitting on the couch with letter in front of him and a newspaper.

Dolus swallows before sighing and walks towards him, “hey Sweetie.”

“Don’t,” Remus says before looking up at him with tear filled eyes, “call me that.”

Dolus’ eyes widen.

“You realize what this has done to me.”

Dolus reaches out to him, but puts his hand back down.

Remus picks up one of the letters, “I saved every letter you wrote me,” looks at him, “from the moment I saw you, I knew you were mine,” points at him accusingly, “you said you were mine,” he puts his hand down, “I thought…” he puts his head down while tears fall from his eyes, “you were mine.”

Dolus’ eyes soften up as he goes to walk towards him before-

“Do you know what Roman said,” Remus says again stopping Dolus in his tracks, “when I told him what you done,” looks at him glaring now, “he said, ‘you have married an Icarus...’” his face softens up, “‘he has flown too close to the sun.’”

Dolus starts to walk towards Remus.

Remus points his hand up, “don’t…” Dolus stops, “take another step in my direction,” Remus stands up and turns his back to Dolus, “I can’t be trusted around you.”

Dolus takes a step back before he tries to say something.

“Don’t…” he turns to Dolus, “think you can talk your way into my arms,” opens up his arms, “into my arms,” Remus grabs one of the letter, “I’m burning the letters you wrote me.”

Dolus’ eyes widen in fear.

“You can stand over there if you want,” Remus says glaring at him again, “I don’t know who you are,” looks sad, “I have so much to learn,” he looks back at the words on the letter, “I’m rereading your letters and watching them…” he then crumbles the letter and throws it on the ground, “I’m watching them…” points to the crumbles the letter, ”burn.”

Dolus looks away while Remus walks towards him.

When Remus gets in front of Dolus, he points into his chest, “you published the letters he wrote to you,” he puts his finger right on his chest angrily, “you told the whole world how you brought this boy into our bed,” grabs his shirt, “in clearing your name,” let’s go of his shirt and hangs his own head, “you have ruined our lives.”

Dolus puts his hand onto Remus’ shoulder.

Remus pushes his hand off himself, “heaven forbid someone whisper,” he gets into Dolus’ face to scream, “‘HE’S PART OF SOME SCHEME!!’” he throws his foot down on the ground, “your enemy whispers, so you HAVE TO SCREAM,” he puts his head down again, “I know about whispers.”

Dolus reaches out for him again.

Remus looks at him with both anger and disappointment in his eyes, “I see how you look at my brother.”

Dolus’ eyes widen and tries to say, “Remus, I-”

“Don’t,” Remus says at him with more anger in his eyes, “I’m not naive, I have seen men around you,” he walks towards Dolus causing Dolus to walk backwards, “don’t think I don’t see how they fall for your charms,” he grabs Dolus’ shirt and pulls him closer,” all your charms,” he pushes him away again.

Dolus catches himself before seeing their three kids looking at him from the stairs, “Remus I’m-”

“I’m erasing myself from the narrative,” Remus says causing Dolus’ eyes to widen again, “let future historians wonder how Remus reacted,” he points to Dolus, “when you broke his heart,” he grabs his shirt where his heart is, “you have thrown it all away,” he relooks at Dolus smirking now, “stand back, watch it burn,” he picks up the crumbled up letter, “just watch it all,” he throws the letter into the fireplace, “burn.”

Dolus’ eyes start to form tears.

Remus starts to cry, but wipes them away, “and when the time comes, explains to the children,” the kids look at Remus right there, “the pain and embarrassment,” he puts his hands on his head before putting his head down and continues to cry, “you put their mother though,” he puts his head back up but covers his eyes with his hands, “when will you learn,” he moves his hands to look at Dolus, “that they are your legacy,” he points to himself, “we are your legacy,” he hugs himself, “if you thought you were mine.”

Dolus walks to him and tries to hug him.

Remus pushes him away, “don’t.”

Dolus watches as Remus throws a pillow and a blanket onto the couch.

Remus doesn’t look at Dolus as he walks to the stairs and follows their kids up the stairs.

Dolus watches them leave, before looking back at the couch and says what he was trying to say the entire time, “Remus, I’m sorry.”


End file.
